Testing Hope
by Callie Elizabeth
Summary: Summary: When an accident leaves Remy gravely injured secrets are revealed and decisions must be made. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Testing Hope

Summary: When an accident leaves Remy gravely injured secrets are revealed and decisions must be made.

The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was accompanied by a hiss of a ventilator that made Logan cringe. Perpetual tears reddened his eyes as he sat in a hard metal chair beside the bed, his fingers barely grazed Remy's as they lay pale and unmoving atop a white knit blanket. The noise of the IV drip filled the air in the brief moments that the ventilator did not. Yet another monitor helped to assure him that Remy's heart still beat rhythmically.

The door opened and Logan turned to watch a startled Hank enter the room. "Logan, I was not aware that you had returned." Logan looked away from the door and Hank turned the lights up before walking to the other side of Remy's bed.

Logan watched as Hank performed several tests on Remy and checked the monitors and machines that he was hooked up to methodically.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Logan finally asked while staring at the sterile white wall above Remy's bed.

Hank paused for a moment before looking over at Logan in an attempt to catch his eyes. When he was unable to make eye contact he softly admitted, "I'm doing everything I can."

"But will he be okay?" Logan demanded as a tear trailed down his cheek.

Hank turned back to him and this time took in Logan's distraught appearance. His features softened and he pulled the only other chair in the room over beside Logan before speaking. "He was deprived of oxygen for several minutes," Hank admitted gently, "right now he isn't breathing on his own and I fear there may be brain damage that resulted from the lack of oxygen."

Logan looked away from Hank and brought his attention to Remy's face as he asked, "what happened?" Logan had been away the last week and had just returned to the mansion to find Remy unconscious in the medlab. He hadn't been offered any details in the few hours that he had been home.

Hank hesitated before speaking but Logan didn't rush him. "There was an accident on the mission a few days ago," he began. "There was confusion in the air and Remy was unfortunately dropped into the water from a considerable height."

"By who?" Logan demanded.

"Logan," Hank tried to calm him. "It was an accident; it was believed that he would be out of harm's way in the water."

"Who?"

"Logan I don't believe it's productive. . ."

"I need to know who tried to kill him," Logan growled.

"Logan no one tried to harm him," Hank defended. "When he didn't resurface, Scott dove in to find him. It was chaotic Logan, we were ambushed."

"When'll his father get here?"

"No one knew how to reach him," Hank admitted.

Logan growled but didn't respond.

"I am doing everything that I can."

"I need a phone."

"Of course," Hank agreed before getting up from his seat.

Logan allowed his fingers to wrap around Remy's as he heard the door to the room close. "I'm here now babe," he whispered sadly to the boy, "and I'll get your Papa here soon too. You just hang in there okay." His voice broke and tears slipped down his cheeks but he pulled his hand away to wipe them as he heard Hank begin to re-enter the room.

"Is he in pain?" Logan asked.

"I can't be sure," Hank replied regretfully.

Logan nodded. "Are you giving him anything?"

Hank looked down at his patient and took a deep breath. "His reaction to medication is very unpredictable, I must be careful with possible interactions..."

"So no?" Logan interrupted with a sigh.

Hank turned to Logan and shook his head, "he's on a very low dose."

"So he's probably hurtin," Logan stated more for himself then Hank.

"Most likely," Hank agreed as he squeezed the phone between his hands.

"I need that before you break it," Logan stated with a nod at the phone.

"My apologies," Hank stuttered before handing the phone to Logan. "I am relieved that you know how to contact his family. We were uncertain of Remy's wishes."

"His wishes?"

Hank sat down once again, "Right now the life support is the only thing keeping Remy alive. His family will have to decide how to proceed."

"You don't think he's gonna wake up?" Logan asked quietly.

"I don't know," Hank admitted. "I will unfortunately have to discuss the possibility with his family."

Logan swallowed back emotion that fought to be revealed. "I gotta call them," his voice involuntarily quivered.

"Would you prefer me to call?" Hank asked. "I simply need the number."

"No," Logan denied.

"I know he is a good friend of yours Logan, but perhaps the news should be broken by his physician?" he offered.

"I'll take care of it," Logan growled.

"Of course," Hank conceded before standing up and leaving the room.

The hiss of the machine once again drew his attention and he watched Remy's chest rise and fall as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold ring. He reached out and grasped Remy's hand as he slipped the ring onto his own finger. "I'll find yours," he whispered before kissing the boys empty ring finger.

After a long moment he sat back up and tried to compose himself enough to call Jean-Luc. His fingers trembled as he forced himself to dial the familiar number. He almost hung up when a female voice answered, "LeBeau residence."

Instead he forced himself to say, "Hello Miss Mattie."

"Logan dear," she exclaimed worried, "what is wrong with my baby?"

Logan couldn't stop a sob from escaping. "You should hurry," he whispered into the phone.

"We will be there soon," Mattie assured.

"Okay."

"Stay strong for him dear," Mattie replied.

"I'm tryin," Logan admitted.

"I know dear," Mattie replied, "I must go inform Jean-Luc."

He hung up the phone a moment later and laid his head in his hands and let his tears fall. This couldn't be the end. He wiped his face and sat up straighter as he moved the chair even closer to Remy's bed. "I know you're hurtin but Mattie and Jean-Luc are on their way darlin so you just gotta hang on a little bit longer, okay." His voice was a raspy whisper that ended in a loud cough.

Hank entered the room worried, but Logan waved him off. "Were you able to contact them?" Hank asked from the doorway.

Logan nodded, "they'll be here soon."

Hank offered a sad smile. "I'm very thankful that you knew their number."

An alarm went off on one of the machines and Hank rushed to Remy's side. "What's wrong?" Logan demanded as he watched Hank inject a syringe into Remy's IV, "what is that?" The alarm quieted and Hank stepped back and took a shaky breathe before looking at Logan.

"I just gave him a stronger dose of pain medication. We must now watch carefully for any adverse reaction to it." Hank spoke slowly without the usual doctor jargon and Logan tensed at the seriousness.

"He usually takes aspirin," Logan offered.

"I am aware of that," Hank agreed, "unfortunately that isn't an option at the moment."

"He really might not wake up," Logan whispered sadly.

Hank paused a moment before carefully answering, "Gambit has always been full of surprises."

"Remy," Logan demanded as he forced back a growl, "his name is Remy."

"Logan I meant no disrespect," Hank assured.

"None of you ever do," Logan grumbled.

"You should get some rest," Hank suggest to the temperamental feral.

"I ain't leavin."

Hank nodded, "I am just outside in my office should I be needed."

"Thanks."

The hours ticked by slowly as he waited for the LeBeaus to arrive. He watched Remy carefully for any sign of alertness that never came. He ran out of words to whisper and bribes to offer the young man. He would give just about anything to watch Remy's eyes open.

He stood against the far wall of the room when he could no longer stand to sit in the hard metal chair beside the bed. His hands pointed down towards the ground as he allowed his claws to slide in and out several times causing familiar pain. After repeating he exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

Hank found him that way as he entered the room to once again examine his patient. He spoke as he checked the various monitors surrounding Remy, "he appears to be tolerating the pain medication so I will keep him at the higher dose to minimize his discomfort."

Logan nodded as he looked over at the doctor. "Logan please go eat something," Hank suggested, "You haven't left the room for hours."

Logan stayed silent for a moment and Hank turned back to Remy and took his temperature. "He doesn't like to be alone," Logan accidently admitted as he watched the doctor gently check on Remy.

"Logan I assure you he has had many visitors the last few days," Hank explained as he turned to Logan once again.

"Of course he has," Logan grumbled.

"Logan, several of the X-Men are away on a mission at the moment. I'm sure they will come down as soon as they return."

Logan sighed, "can you stay with him?"

"Of course," Hank replied, "I will gladly visit with our young friend."

Logan nodded and walked towards the door before briefly pausing to say, "thanks."

He walked upstairs to his room and took a quick shower without pausing any longer then was necessary. Once he had dressed in some clean clothes he made his way down to the kitchen. Now that he paid attention he realized how quiet the mansion was. The Professor had told him about Remy when he entered the kitchen that morning, and Logan now realized that he hadn't focused on anything else that the man had said at the time. He made himself a sandwich, grabbed a beer, and went out on the deck for a smoke.

As finished up his small meal he watched a town car approach the gates. He stood and walked down the stairs to meet the car at the front entrance of the house. He turned as the front door opened to reveal Xavier who brought his hover chair down to wait beside him.

Mattie was the first out of the car, not bothering to wait for the driver to open her door. "Where is my baby?" she demanded as she walked towards Logan and embraced him in a warm hug.

"I'll take you down Miss Mattie," Logan easily agreed.

"Should you not be with him?" Jean-Luc demanded as he joined them.

"I was," Logan assured. "Just came up a few minutes ago."

Jean-Luc nodded. "Xavier," he stated the name bitterly as he obligatorily offered his hand to the owner of the house.

"Mr. LeBeau, welcome," Xavier greeted warmly. "I wish this visit was under better circumstances."

"We will speak later," Jean-Luc assured just as bitterly as before, "but now I must see my son."

"Of course," Xavier replied as the group turned and Logan helped Mattie to the door.

They made their way to the medlab without another word and Hank stepped out of Remy's room as he heard the group arrive. "He's right in there Mattie," Logan offered as she clung to his arm.

"Come Jean-Luc," she requested as she released Logan and took Jean-Luc's hand, "leave your arguments for later."

"I need to speak with his doctor," Jean-Luc protested.

"You need to see your son," Mattie scolded in Cajun French.

"Oui," Jean-Luc agreed as he allowed her to lead him into the room.

"Oh non, mon petite," Mattie whispered as she moved quickly towards his bed.

"How did this happen?" Jean-Luc asked as he took in the state of his son. When no one answered he looked towards the door of the small room to find the other men just outside it. "Logan?" he demanded an answer.

"I wasn't here," Logan replied. "I just got home this morning."

Hank cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Perhaps you can give us some privacy?" he asked the others.

"Of course," Xavier easily agreed before moving away from the door. Logan nodded and sank his hands deep into his pockets before beginning to turn around.

"Logan will do no such thing," Jean-Luc exclaimed loudly as Mattie placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Not in here Jean-Luc," she frowned, "Da Chile does not need dis stress. You go with Logan and da doctor, I will sit wit our boy."

The two X-Men stood silently as they watched the exchange. "Come then," Jean-Luc demanded as he moved towards the door.

"My apologies," Hank expressed as he followed Jean-Luc out. "I simply thought you would want to discuss Remy's health privately. There are some difficult decisions that will need to be made by you."

"I do not understand?" Jean-Luc admitted angrily as the three men entered Hank's office. He looked towards Logan who pointedly looked away from the other two as he sat down. "I believe I relinquished the right to make his decisions a few months ago."

Hank was at a loss of words, unsure of how to respond. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it quickly and shook his head.

Logan could feel Jean-Luc's eyes burn into the back of his head and he closed his eyes. When He felt the weight of Jean-Luc's hand upon his shoulder it startled him enough to look up at the man. Once their eyes met Jean-Luc spoke much more softly then before, "has your marriage ended and I just wasn't yet informed?"

Hank's small gasp forced Logan's attention to the doctor before he answered, "no."

"Then I must ask for some clarification here," he asked with anger in his voice yet again.

"I promised Remy I wouldn't tell the X-Men," he replied.

Jean-Luc sighed before settling into the chair beside Logan. "I apologize that my son made such a request," he offered.

Logan shrugged, "He had his reasons."

"That no longer matters," Jean-Luc stated with finality. "Doctor McCoy you are to keep my son's husband completely informed."

"Of course," Hank easily agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have already explained much to Logan," Hank said as he sat down and joined them.

"How did this happen?" Jean-Luc demanded.

"No confidential crap Hank, he's Rem's dad he deserves the truth."

Hank nodded and took his glasses off and placed them on his desk before answering. "We were on a mission," he paused as he tried to figure out what to say. "We were ambushed and things became chaotic. As we were fleeing our fliers helped the others escape but then we began being attacked in the air so Remy was just one of the people dropped into a lake."

Jean-Luc slammed his fists on the desk but Hank continued, "Scott dove in to find him when he didn't resurface but he had been under water for a few minutes before he was found."

"That should never have happened," Jean-Luc whispered. "His fate was sealed the moment he was dropped."

"Remy hides stuff," Logan offered, "they didn't know."

"What were we not aware of?" Hank asked as he replaced his glasses and sat up.

"My son has an aversion to water," Jean-Luc explained earning him a small smile from Logan at the elegant way he explained that Remy was terrified of water. "Has he told you why?" Jean-Luc asked sobering him immediately.

"Yeah," Logan answered with a frown.

Remy hid his terror well. He lounged about the pool with everyone and no one ever noticed that he never strayed into the deeper end. Logan hadn't even noticed and wouldn't have known the truth had he not surprised Remy with a fishing trip. He had smelled Remy's nervousness before they boarded the boat but Remy insisted everything was fine. The nervousness increased as they lost sight of the shore and Remy nonchalantly put on a life vest. He still probably would have never known how terrified Remy truly was if he hadn't planned on spending the night out on the boat. Remy tried to persuade him to shore; tried to joke his way out of Logan's plans but Logan hadn't allowed it. He had insisted that they stay, had dragged Remy below deck only to have him refuse to remove the life vest. Then all hope of a romantic night on the water evaporated as Remy demanded they go back to shore.

If that had been the end of it then Logan still may not have gotten the complete truth. Unfortunately for them both that was when Remy's nightmares started. They had been worse than the nightmares that usually woke him and Remy hadn't been able to conceal the truth for long. Logan hadn't been prepared for what he learned. Someone had tried to drown him when he was a child, had held him under water until he could no longer hold his breath. Remy vividly remembered the feeling of water burning his lungs, of hands gripping his shoulders, of words telling him to die. He remembered the moment that he plunged the knife into the man and the hands on his shoulders set him free. He remembered the first gulp of clean air after he coughed up the water in his lungs. He remembered the stain of his clothes from the man he had killed. His first kill.

Now his greatest fear was coming true, he had felt that terrible burn once again, but there hadn't been a way out. Logan knew that he had probably breathed in water as soon as he hit it. There had never been hope of him resurfacing.

He turned his attention back to the men who were still talking around him but found the urge to get back to Remy too strong. As he stood to leave Jean-Luc stopped him, "allow Mattie to finish her prayers," he suggested.

Logan nodded and tried to focus once again. "Is there any hope?" he finally gained the courage to ask.

"That is a difficult question to answer," Hank began.

"Sounds like no to me," Logan replied sadly.

"Do not lose faith," Jean-Luc assured.

"I did not mean to imply that there is no hope of recovery. It is just that it is difficult to say if he will awaken. As I begun explaining to Logan earlier, there are signs that Remy may have brain damage, in which case he may never wake. However such tests aren't always correct there have been many cases where the patient wakes without explanation."

"My son is a fighter," Jean-Luc asserted.

Hank continued with great difficulty, "at the moment he is unable to breathe on his own. I had to intubate him and the ventilator is breathing for him. His heartbeat has been steady and there isn't currently a threat of fever."

"That is good, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes of course," Hank assured. "We will however have to make a decision..."

"Not now," Jean-Luc interrupted.

"Certainly, I am not asking for a decision to be made immediately, I am simply informing..."

"Come Logan," Jean-Luc interrupted again. "I would like to see my son."

"Mister LeBeau I know this is difficult, but it is also very important that I know how to proceed," Hank emphasized as they all stood.

"Doctor McCoy if it is alright with you I wish to see my son; not discuss the possibility that I will soon have to make a decision on whether he lives or dies."

Hank looked down at the table as the other men left the room.

Logan followed Jean-Luc and watched the man stop and stare through the window in the door to Remy's room. "I assume Xavier prefers that we not smoke in his home," he said startling Logan.

Logan cleared his throat before answering, "yeah."

"Would you mind accompanying me outside?" he asked without any demand in his question.

Logan looked through the window and watched Mattie cradle Remy's hand against her cheek as she leaned over him no doubt reciting healing prayers and comforting words. He knew Remy considered her to be his mother even if it wasn't a title that he ever spoke. He also knew she wouldn't leave his side so he agreed to accompany Jean-Luc outside.

Logan led Jean-Luc out to the back deck in silence. Once there Logan leaned against the railing of the porch and lit a cigar. He didn't look back at Jean-Luc until he smelled the familiar scent of clove cigarettes. He smiled as he turned to Jean-Luc, "Rem gets excited when you send him those."

Jean-Luc returned the smile, "I will have to keep that in mind."

Logan looked away and took another puff of his cigar. "He wouldn't want this," Logan spoke quietly without looking back at the other man. "The machines," he shook his head, "the pain. He wouldn't want it." He wiped his eyes as he ran out of words.

It felt like an eternity to him before Jean-Luc replied. "Is there somewhere more private out here for us to speak?" the man finally asked.

"The dock?" Logan offered with a gesture towards it in the distance.

"Very well," Jean-Luc replied before beginning down the stairs towards the dock.

It took a moment for Logan to follow as he still felt raw from his previous admission. However the familiar smell of clove cigarettes pulled him.

Jean-Luc stood silent on the dock as Logan reached it. Logan wished that it was later, that the sun had already set. Conversations like this seemed easier in the dark. Here he felt too exposed. He looked out across the lake and saw the very beginnings of the sunset, the point where the sky was filled with bright oranges and reds.

He had almost forgotten that it was Jean-Luc who stood beside him when the man interrupted the silence that had settled upon them. "How much has Remy told you about the Guild?"

The question was unexpected and unwanted and Logan lashed out in anger, "I don't care about your fucking guild! He is dying, you may not wanna hear that but Hanks said it enough times for me to get it. He ain't waking up and I aint gonna let you torture him like that especially not for your fuckin guild." He didn't attempt to wipe the moisture that stained his cheeks as he growled at the man before him.

Jean-Luc took a quiet breath before surprising Logan with his reply. "The decisions are yours Logan. All of them. However the Guild offers you an option that I wasn't sure Remy had informed you of."

Logan took a moment to wipe his eyes and calm down. Yelling at Remy's father probably wasn't the best idea. "I'm sorry," he admitted quietly.

"I would have been more disappointed if you hadn't defended my son."

"What's this other choice?" Logan asked as he slowly realized what Jean-Luc had said.

"The elixir," Jean-Luc spoke after scanning the area.

Logan took a moment to make sure they were alone as well before replying, "he never mentioned it."

"I was hoping that he had," Jean-Luc admitted. "The decision shall be yours," he continued, "and yours alone. I have no direct knowledge of his present opinion on this matter."

"What are we talking about?"

"As my son, Remy is asserted certain privileges. In the past he has always declined the opportunity of receiving the elixir. However, much has changed since it was last offered to him."

"What does it do?" Logan asked with furrowed brows. How was he supposed to give Remy something that he had always declined?

"It would heal him," Jean-Luc began but as Logan moved to interrupt Jean-Luc stopped him. "If that was all, then there would be no need for this discussion."

"Yeah," Logan agreed impatiently.

"It allows the receiver a form of immortality that Remy has always been leery of."

"Whatcha mean by a form of immortality?" Logan asked.

"It works much like your own powers," Jean-Luc examined without hesitation at revealing the full extent of his knowledge of Wolverine. "It would protect him from illness and allow him to heal from wounds, however much like yourself, it does not mean he will live forever."

"We never talked about it," Logan admitted, "I ain't sure what he'd want."

"My son is very intelligent Logan; I have no doubts that he expressed to you his wishes."

"No, never."

Jean-Luc grew worried, "You must have spoken of your own immortality?" he offered.

"Rem, he... I don't know?" Logan tried to scan his memories of any times that he and Remy had discussed his healing power in depth.

Jean-Luc shook his head, "perhaps it'll come to you?" he offered.

"He's never wanted it?" Logan asked.

"No," Jean-Luc replied sadly. "He has had a difficult life and the possibility it offers has always made him uneasy."

"Then why would he want it now?"

"I believe you've offered him a life he would not yet want to give up," Jean-Luc answered sympathetically.

"I'm gonna go back in," Logan informed the man as he put out his cigar and turned to leave Jean-Luc upon the pier.

"Do not make a hasty decision," Jean-Luc requested as he allowed Logan to walk away.

Logan wasn't angered at the man's words and simply nodded. He made his way back downstairs and as he entered Remy's room Mattie turned and offered him a small smile. "Come here dear," she spoke softly as she extended her hand to him. He stepped closer and took her offered hand. "Did Jean-Luc go to see Xavier?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted as he studied Remy for any changes.

"Here child, sit," Mattie said as she stood from the seat beside Remy's bed.

"That's alright," Logan offered. "I'm sure he's glad you're close."

"I told Jean-Luc to leave you be," she condemned with a shake of her head.

"He ain't done nothin," Logan assured her. "Any changes?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked at Remy as well, "your doctor offers little hope."

Logan nodded, "Jean-Luc offered something else."

Mattie patted his hand and let go before bringing it back to lie atop Remy's. "This child," she ceremoniously gestured towards Remy, "brought light back into da family. You see, Henri was already a grown man when Remy was brought into our lives. And Jean-Luc," she smiled, "he had become terribly bitter." Logan sat down and Mattie followed suit beside him before continuing. "The two of them had fought like mad since Henri's mother passed. I believe the boy was about to move away from N'awlins for good before we was all brought together real tight by this here 'lil chile."

Logan sat listening unsure what to say but hoping Mattie would continue.

"He drove us crazy too," she assured with a large grin.

Logan couldn't help but laugh as a much needed grin spread across his face. "I'd like to see you tell him that."

She laughed and patted his knee before continuing, "oh he be my angel ain't never gonna tell him no different."

"He loves you Miss Mattie," Logan said with a smile.

"I know that dear," she assured. "Been helpin in da LeBeau household a long time, but Henri, he had his own Mere. Dis one, he be my baby. Ain't never had no other chile make me worry so."

"Yeah," Logan spoke quietly, "he always makes me worry too."

"We kept him home for schoolin at first. Needed to catch him up, but he kept askin ta go wit his cousin. Oh dat Lapin, he ain't nothin but trouble." She laughed. "Remember bein a wreck on his first day. Jean-Luc did his own runnin 'round dat day cause I wasn't gonna be leavin da house in case da chile called wantin to come home. 'Course he comes home all smiles after I been worrin all day."

"Some stories dat he has 'bout Lapin are hard to believe," Logan couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Oh de probably be true," Mattie assured.

"Jean-Luc wants me to decide," Logan explained even though he was certain she already knew.

Mattie sighed, "he had hoped that Remy already discussed the elixir with you."

"How do I make a decision like that?" Logan asked.

"It will come to you dear," Mattie assured. "Just make sure when it does you don't question your choice. Remy, he be as forgivin as dey come so don't you worry 'bout him bein mad either." Logan nodded. "Now dear, do you think that doctor of yours would show an old woman to a bed?"

"Yeah, of course" he said startled as she rose from her seat. "I can..."

"No, no. Sit child, we would not want Remy to be lonely."

"Thanks," he said as he took her seat and she left the room. He took Remy's hand in his own and placed his head beside their interlocked hands. He was exhausted, but leaving to seek some sleep wasn't an option. He knew that Mattie had only left in order to give them some time alone. He let his eyes close and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So it's been a long time since I wrote about these two. Let me know if I should continue...


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke to the beeping of a machine but before he could react Hank entered the room and assured him, "it simply means that the IV bag is empty." He watched Hank change the bag as he sat up and stretched his aching neck and back. "Logan I can sit with him if you would like to get some rest," he offered.

"Naw, I'll wait 'til Mattie or Jean-Luc come down," he declined.

"He is my friend as well," Hank assured.

"I know," Logan acknowledged. "Hank I don't wanna leave him at all, but I'll give them some time with him when they get up."

"Of course," Hank agreed. "I'll be back in a few minutes with some pain meds then he should be set for the night."

"Okay," Logan nodded, "thanks."

When Hank next returned he came with a large recliner that Logan recognized was from the rec room upstairs. "Thanks Hank," he said, "this means a lot to me."

Logan stood and moved the current two chairs in the room into the far corner and Hank slid the large recliner beside Remy's bed. "I'm just going to give him a new dose of painkillers," Hank explained as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and moved to inject it into Remy's IV line. "I will be in the room beside my office if you should need me throughout the night."

"Hank I really appreciate everything," Logan thanked him once again before settling into the recliner.

"I wish I had known my friend," Hank spoke sadly; "I could have alerted you earlier."

"That ain't your fault," Logan assured him

"I will see you in the morning," Hank said as he opened the door to leave.

"Hank," Logan called out almost as an afterthought.

"Yes?" The doctor asked as he paused in the doorway.

"Was Remy wearing a necklace?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "let me go check."

"Thanks." Logan picked up Remy's hand once again and turned it over to stare down at the palm. Hank re-entered the room a few minutes later and handed Logan the necklace.

"I had forgotten about it my friend," he apologized.

"Thanks," Logan said as he took the chain and quickly opened the clasp to let the ring drop off into his palm. "Is it okay if he wears it?" he asked leery of whether the metal would interfere with any of the machines.

"Yes," Hank smiled sadly, "of course."

He held the ring between two if his fingers as he nodded in reply. Hank took his leave quietly leaving Logan to his private moment. Logan once again took hold of Remy's hand and kissed the palm as he said, "I love you Rems." He took his time turning the hand back over and slipping the ring onto Remy's finger. He loved the way it looked there. It wasn't often that Remy would wear it there, always telling Logan that he preferred to keep it close to his heart. Logan saw through the half-truth, but never condemned the action. He understood not wearing it around the mansion or in battle, but Remy rarely wore it out either. He hoped that was something Remy was willing to change now that their secret was out.

He stood up and turned the chair around so that he could face Remy instead of the door. He put his feet up and examined Remy carefully. "You and me need to have a talk Cajun," he informed the quiet, still form before him. He could almost imagine the sly smile that would cross Remy's face and the eye roll he'd receive if he actually said those words. Remy's mockingly patronizing voice would then have said something to the account of 'yes dear' before flopping dramatically onto the nearest chair, or table or windowsill.

He smiled at the mental image before speaking again. "They want me to decide," he informed the boy. 'Decide what cher?' he imagined Remy asking him as he lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips.

"What's best for ya," he whispered. He imagined Remy smiling a real smile, one that truly reached his eyes as he replied, 'that should be easy.'

"How am I supposed to decide what you'd want?" he asked. In his imagination Remy just continued to smile.

He shook his head as the image faded and he was brought back to the reality of the medlab room. He started tapping his fingers on the bed urging Remy to wake up and tell him to stop. He knew it wouldn't happen, but he thought he would try annoying a reaction out of Remy anyways. When he just ended up annoying himself he stopped and ran his fingers through his own hair.

"I ain't ever gonna complain about your hyperness again," Logan whispered sadly. "From now on you can annoy me all ya want kiddo." Memories of the impossibly energetic boy ran through his mind and he sighed. "We can even go on that beach vacation that you've been itching for. I ain't even gonna complain 'bout it bein hot." He scratched the back of his neck and shifted in the chair trying to get comfortable. "Just wake up," he requested as he took hold of Remy's hand once again. He was exhausted so he let his eyes slip closed.

...

The scent of coffee roused him and he found Ororo quietly standing on the other side of Remy's bed. Her right hand stroked his cheek as the left carefully held Remy's hand avoiding the IV. The noise of him standing up from the recliner brought her eyes to him. "I didn't mean to wake you," she stated quietly.

"It's alright," he said as he stretched.

"I brought you a cup of coffee," she gestured to the table.

"Thanks," he said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Have there been any changes?" she asked.

"Naw," Logan shook his head. "Wanna sit?" he asked as he took the offered coffee.

"I did not mean to intrude," she apologized.

"You ain't intruding 'Ro," Logan assured. "I need some air if you don't mind keepin him company for me."

"Of course," Ororo agreed with a smile.

"You talked to Hank," Logan stated more then asked.

"Yes," Ororo admitted, "I wish I could have shared in your celebration."

"He wanted it quiet," Logan shrugged.

"I am surprised you would have allowed such a secret," Ororo probed.

"I just want him to be happy," Logan admitted. "He deserves to be happy."

"So do you my friend," she replied.

"He makes me happy 'Ro," he replied angrily. "Didn't need everyone else fussin."

"I'm sorry Logan," Ororo assured, "I did not mean to upset you."

"Hard to believe," he condemned.

A light knock on the door brought their attention to Mattie and Jean-Luc. "Da chile don't need dis fightin," Mattie spoke sharply.

Logan shook his head and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Mattie. I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit."

She frowned and apologized herself. "Didn't mean ta snap at you dear, just don't want my baby upset 'cause there be fightin goin on around him." She walked up to Logan and embraced him in a very motherly hug. "Don't need him thinking he be causin any of dis fightin."

"Of course Mattie," he agreed before letting her go.

"Now go on child," she shooed. "Give his Pere and I some time wit 'im."

He nodded and met Jean-Luc's eyes briefly before walking out of the room. He ignored Ororo's call behind him as he allowed the doors of the elevator to close without her. He didn't want or need to continue their conversation.

He stormed through the kitchen not bothering to pause when Jean called out to him. He realized that he should have stopped in the danger room but he wasn't about to go back down now so he stalked into the garage instead. He hit the button to open the door before crossing the room to where the bikes were kept and sat down on Remy's. He pulled out his keys and started the bike before pulling out of the garage and onto the road. He pushed the bike to its limits enjoying the extra speed that the Suzuki offered. He slowed down as he thought of how mad Remy would be if he wrecked it. A smile crossed his face as he felt closer to Remy in that moment.

It was a miracle that he didn't get lost as he turned onto rarely traveled back roads outside the city. The feel of the wind in his face and the freshness of the forest surrounding the road calmed him. He wasn't sure how long he was driving, but once his misplaced anger had settled down he turned around to head back to the mansion. His pace was much slower than it had been when he had left the mansion.

On the drive back he stopped at their usual bike shop. "Mornin' Logan," the owner smiled as he entered the small shop.

"Hey Gus," he greeted in reply. "I need some parts for Remy's bike," he informed the man.

"Sure thing," Gus replied. "Is the kid coming in?" he asked as he watched the door close behind Logan.

"Not today," Logan admitted with a frown.

"He alright?" Gus asked concerned as he came out from behind the counter.

"Not really," Logan admitted. "I wanna get his bike tuned up for him."

"You know what ya need or do you want me to come listen to her?" Gus asked.

Logan shrugged, "just need something to keep me busy," he admitted.

Gus patted his shoulder, "alright let's go have a listen."

Gus followed him over to the bike and waited for Logan to start it. "Sounds pretty good," he shrugged. "Maybe change the plugs and if you're really looking for something to do I know Remy's been eyein' a new gas tank. We got a new one in a few weeks ago that he can't help but stare at when he walks in."

"The one that you've got the black light on?"

"That's the one," Gus smiled. "Ain't much else wrong with it," he shrugged.

"Thanks," Logan nodded, "I'll take the tank. Gonna need some solder too."

"Sure," Gus replied as the two walked back inside. "You want some plugs?"

"Yeah," Logan replied as he approached the gas tank that he knew had caught Remy's attention. "Enough to change mine out too," he added.

"If you wanna take it down, go ahead," Gus called out from the back room.

"Is it the only one you've got?" Logan asked.

"You think the kid would want something that wasn't one-of-a-kind?" Gus chuckled as he walked out with a handful of spark plugs and some solder.

"This is gonna cost me a lot ain't it," Logan smirked as he took the tank down from the display.

"It sure is," Gus admitted with a smile.

"Anything wrong with it?" Logan asked as he looked it over.

"Would I sell it to ya if there were?" Gus scolded.

"Alright, alright," Logan said as he set it down on the counter and took out his wallet.

"You sure ya wanna know what you're spending?" Gus chuckled.

"No," Logan shook his head as he handed Gus a credit card. "I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Remy's gonna love it," Gus assured.

"Yeah," Logan looked away. "Hope so," he said as he remembered that Remy may never see it.

"You give him my best," Gus insisted as he laid Logan's credit card down on the counter along with a slip for him to sign.

"Will do Gus," Logan nodded as he signed the receipt and put the card back in his wallet. "Thanks," he said as he picked up his purchases and made his way back to the bike.

It wasn't a long drive from the bike shop to the mansion but Logan wasn't in a hurry to return so he took it slow. As he pulled into the driveway he scowled as Ororo floated down towards the garage. He ignored her as he pulled in and set the parts between his and Remy's bikes.

"Logan I wanted to apologize," she spoke from the open garage door.

"Then do it," he barked.

He heard her quietly walk towards him and he looked up at her with a frown. "I'm sorry Logan," she spoke softly. "You and Remy certainly have a right to privacy," she added.

"Thanks," he grumbled unable to offer her more.

"Let me make you something to eat," she suggested.

"Naw," he declined with a shrug, "I gotta go see him."

"Of course," she replied, "I will bring it downstairs."

"Yeah, alright," he conceded before walking by her and into the house.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the very warm welcome back everyone I truly appreciate it!

~Callie


End file.
